Healing Scars
by writingluverr82
Summary: The small sliver of light left in the nighttime sky came from the barely visible moon. The midnight sea breeze calmed Hermione, made her feel alive and helped ease the memory of three days ago. The pain had been unbearable, yet somehow she made it.


_Summary:_The small sliver of light left in the nighttime sky came from the barely visible moon. The midnight sea breeze calmed Hermione, made her feel alive and helped ease the memory of three days ago. The pain had been unbearable, yet somehow she made it. An unwritten moment between Ron and Hermione at Shell Cottage

_AN (1):_Recommended music: Love Me Tender by Norah Jones

_AN (2):_Yes, I know the ending is a bit like Breaking Dawn, but I really loved the way I wrote it! This just may be my favorite one-shot I've done. I do not own Harry Potter.

**Healing Scars**

_'For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul.' -Judy Garland_

_'Let your love be like the misty rains, coming softly, but flooding the river.' -Malagasy Proverb_

The small sliver of light left in the nighttime sky came from the barely visible moon. The midnight sea breeze calmed Hermione, made her feel alive and helped ease the memory of three days ago. The pain had been unbearable, yet somehow she made it. The constant visual of a ginger haired boy crossed her mind during her torture, reminding her why it was important to stay alive. The lingering thought of not being able to see him or feel his arms around her was enough to keep her holding on. Through the pain she made it, the only thing left of the memory were healing scars. She pulled her knees to her chest, feeling the sand beneath her toes, wanting to feel some kind of embrace.

"Hermione?" his voice was hesitant, asking whether she wanted company or not. She turned around to look at him, his hands were stuffed in his pockets and he was looking down at the ground. "May I?" he nodded towards the open spot next to her.

Ron plopped down on the sand his big feet reaching the water. She laughed from the sound it made. It felt good to laugh, as she hadn't done so in what seemed like months. "Thank you," she whispered, pursing her lips.

"For what?" he asked, looking down at her. The bruises on her body were still clearly visible and the word 'Mudblood' was slowly healing. Hatred formed at the pit of his stomach. How could someone do that to her?

"For calling my name as I was with Bellatrix," she paused looking towards the sea. "I heard you. Even though you may not have known, it helped me. I knew you were trying to help so thank you." she smiled at him gratefully. Ron looked at her. She was too beautiful for words, even with her bushy brown hair and bloodshot eyes. An idea crossed his mind, he shot up from where he was sitting, acting upon impulse.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked, a worried expression on her face.

"Dance with me," he held out his hand, it hadn't been a question just a statement.

"Don't be silly, Ronald." Hermione couldn't believe her ears and eyes. _Since when did he want to dance? _"There's no music." she added as Ron grabbed her arm, careful of her bruises.

"Who says we need music?" he smirked. She could only roll her eyes as she felt his arms snake around her waist. Her arms found their way up his long torso and wrapped around his neck. She laid her head on his shoulder, her face placed in the crook of his neck.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked. Ron could feel her breath against his skin, which sent shivers down his spine.

"Everything." he whispered. "You, me, how the hell we're going to find the rest of these Horcruxes. It's a pain in the arse to worry about all the time." Hermione didn't want to ruin their conversation by saying what she had gone through when he left.

"You're thinking about me?" she asked in a quiet voice, her fingers softly rubbing the back of his neck while they still swayed to the music the ocean was providing with the crash of each wave.

"Of course I am." he paused, his voice shaking. "What happened to you at the Malfoys... You could have died...I would have blamed myself for not protecting you when I could...for leaving when I did..." his voice broke a little more each time another word came from his mouth. "Every time you screamed my heart broke...wishing I could have taken your place..."

Hermione took his face in her hands, "Ron, Ron," she shushed him, rubbing the tears from his face with her thumb. "I'm here, okay. I'm here." she rubbed his arms and chest trying to make a statement. "I'm not going anywhere, okay? I promise." Ron nodded, only holding her closer to him.

The waves began to fill their music. Ron led Hermione in a way he never had before, or maybe it was just because they had never danced together before. Whatever it was Hermione was enchanted. His red, silky hair felt soft between her fingers, his piercing blue eyes bore into her brown ones, his tall, muscular body made her feel safe and secure. He spun her once, pulling her back towards him immediately.

"You know, I'm not very good at this dancing thing," Ron chuckled.

"I think you're brilliant." Hermione answered.

"Yes, but there's something I'm much, much better at," Ron pulled a wand Harry had given him, from his back pocket and pointe it toward the water.

"What are you doing?" Hermione looked at him with curiosity. She heard him mumble incantations under his breath, a bright red light lit up the sea and then faded like it was never there.

"Come with me," Ron grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers together. Hermione placed her feet in the water, it's warmth from Ron's spell made her feel like she was stepping into a bathtub, it warmed her whole body.

"I didn't think you wanted to get splashed by cold water," he smirked. He continued to pull her farther out into the water. "Hold on," he pulled off his shirt and threw it back towards the shore, barely making it. He didn't say anything and continued to go out farther.

Hermione was about to suggest they walk back when he stopped them, "This will do," he looked around and smiled down at her.

"Ron, what are we doing out here?" She asked, her voice a bit annoyed.

"This," he grabbed her neck and pulled her lips to his. Their bodies melted into one, pressed against each other. They felt each other's worries, each other's pain, most of all each other's passion that had been built up over years and years of waiting. All had been forgotten about the heartbreak of Lavender and Krum, they embraced each other's company, knowing everything had been a mere bump in the road to finding each other. A weight was lifted off their shoulders, as they felt their knees weaken and slowly drop into the water.

Their bodies still tangled together were engulfed in the water, Hermione's legs wrapped around Ron's middle. The moment was too perfect for words, their lips parted unwillingly for air. "Hermione," he whispered, placing his forehead on hers. "I love you."

"I love you." She replied, lying her head on his shoulder, looking up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set, as they turned their heads to watch. The colors blended together, making the sky turn bright orange. Neither was sure how long it had been since anyone had last seen them, but forgot about everything once more, as their lips crashed together for a second time.

A certain green-eyed boy chuckled in the distance and shook his head, knowing sooner or later his best friends would realize how the other had felt. He had always been right.


End file.
